Love Makes Blind
by Twiz
Summary: Not all Kenshins are dead, there is still some back. And miss Albarn have send some of her students! How will it turn out! *on hiatus*
1. Proloug

**Proloug **

"Mom?" A girl around 5 years with long blond hair stood behind her mother with a curious look in her big ash grey eyes.

"Yes honey?" A women just around the 30's with long raven black hair looked down at her daughter.

"Why does daddy have all that black smoke around him? And why is that smoke trying to get into Onii-san?" The girl looked her mother straight in the eye.

The woman looked horrified at the girl "Wha… What do you mean?"

"Why does dad and Onii-san have all that black smoke circling around them?"

"Oh… It's nothing honey… Nothing at all..."

But the girl didn't believe her mother, if there was nothing wrong then why did she look so scared?

"You're telling me a lie mama, why are you lying?"

The woman looked down on the ground in a moment. Thinking about if she should tell her, or not?

"If anything happens, then please promise me honey that you will find you brother and then run away as quickly as you can" She just couldn't tell her.

"Why mama?" the woman began to walk out of the room, just when she got to the door she said: "Please promise me this honey?"

She was about to cry, but she couldn't! Or else the girl would find out that something was wrong, and then she would… She couldn't let that happen! Never…

"I promise mom… But then you have to promise me that you will come back again" the girl knew that her mother was about to leave, but she didn't want her to.

The women just smiled at the girl and continue to walk out, and then she disappeared into the darkness from the dark hall.

"MOM?!"

The girl ran out the same way as her mother had disappeared, she continued to scream after her mother, but there never came an answer.

She ran down hall after hall but she couldn't find her, she ran through the mansion, she cried and cried, but her mom didn't come.

"Mama?! Where are you?!"

Heavy tears ran down her cheeks.

In another room her brother was standing.

What he saw that moment was a big turn of his life, the red blood was painting the white floor a deep red color.

His eyes widen as he looked at his mother, her deep rave yellow eyes were all blank and empty. His hands were red of the blood from his beloved mother.

"Mo… Mom?" his voice was shaking. Behind him an evil laughter began.

Behind him stood the man he once knew as 'dad'.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The man stoppede and look at the boy.

"Oh? You're not laughing my dear son? Why?" the boy looked at the man.

"Why? Why do I have moms blood on my hands?"

"Oh… I really can't explain it to you... but try thinking about it yourself? You're always been a smart boy"

The man smiled at the boy, but it was not a kind smile, it was an evil smile, a smile so evil that you couldn't imagine.

"Madness" the boy's attitude totally changes.

He no longer looked scared; he looked cold at the man. A glance so cold that it would make you freeze to the spot.

"Correct my boy! And what do you think made you `mad´?"

The boy looked around; his eyes fell on a syringe, the boy looked at the man.

"Black blood"

"You're such a smart boy!"

"Maybe… But you're not"

The boy graphed the man's neck and suffocating him.

The boy´s eyes twisted and he looked down at the dead man before his eyes.

He turned around at his heels and ran down the big halls.

Then he heard a small voice.

"Nii-san? Mom?!"

He ran to the voice, at the end of the hall he saw a small girl in the shadows, and he whispered;

"Sister?"

The girl turned quickly around, she had tears in her big, big swelled eyes, she had been crying for a long time.

"Nii-san!" she jumped into his arms, and started crying even harder, he gently put her closer to his chest and hugged her tight.

Then the girl pulled away from him, and looked intense at him.

"Why do you have all that black smoke coming from you, and why are your hands all red?"

It was as if she had pulled a trigger, he jumped at her. Holding her down.

The black smoke that before was circling around him was now entering his body. He smashed her into the wall and one of the wax candles on the wall fell down and fell into her eyes.

She screamed a terrifying scream. The boy stopped and looked at the girl.

"My eyes! My eyes!!" She cried out while holding her hands before her eyes, he tried to catch her hands so he could get a look of her eyes, see how bad it was, but she kept on struggling.

"Stand still!"

She didn't hear him, she just kept screaming, he then picked her up in bridle style and began walking, but she was still struggeling and he was about to drop her a few times.

Then he smashed her into the wall and she was knocked out, and he ran out of the mansion.

He ran over to the stable where the horses were kept, he kicked the big double doors wide open and found his big black horse.

He laid the girl gently in the hay and started to get the horse out of the box, and then he took the girl and put her over the horse's back and got up behind her.

The horse ran with incredible speed, and they soon reached the small city nearby.

When they reach the village he began to shout with a desperate voice, he was a great actor after all.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

One of the villagers opened the window and shouts that he should shut up and respect other peoples need for sleep.

The boy fell down from the horse back.

"PLEASE HELP! MY LITTLE SISTER GOT SOME CANDLE WAX IN HER EYES!" The man locked his window again.

The boy fell to his knees. His voice now only became a small whisper.

"_Please help us… someone_?"

A woman with long blond hair came too them. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"It... It's my sister, I don't know what happened… I was kind of not myself"

The boy looked at the woman, his eyes were wide and full of panic,

"And then she started screaming, and I saw the she had candle wax in her eyes…"

The boy let his head fall into his hand.

"… She kept screaming… I couldn't hold her, and then I knocked her into the wall, and she passed out, and now I'm here"

The woman looked at the boy and then the girl on the horses back; she walked over and looked at the girl's eyes.

"I don't think she'll ever be able to see again." She whispered.

"Where are your mom and dad?"

The boys expression changed, he looked coldly at the woman before his yellow eyes.

"Gone, some would say dead."

"How?" the woman couldn't take her eyes of the boy, _´how could he be so cold? ´_

"I killed them" his answer was cold and without emotions.

The woman looked terrifying at the boy; he looked like he was just about the 9 years old. How could he? He was just a boy.

She looked down at his soul it was hard and cold as steel.

She took a step back, and turned around and looked at the girl's soul; a friendly and easy going soul.

"Are you really brother and sister?" she asked.

"No"

She nodded.

"Come with me," she said and took the horse with her.

The boy followed her.

My very first fanfic XD

I'm really happy that I get this done now!!!

Please Read and review!!

PS: I do not! Own Soul eater anime or Manga.

This fanfic is taking place in the end of the anime!!

Twiz!! :3


	2. Arrival

Hallo!! Happy New Year!!!

Now's the time!!

A new Chapter!!

Please enjoy!

(I do not own Soul eater!)

A girl walked down the road. Her long golden hair waved in the wind, her eyes were closed, but it looked like she knew exactly where she walked.

She was wearing a black knit top, two black arm warmers and a knee long black skirt, with white at the end.

Behind her walked to boys, a tall dark one and a red haired one.

The tall one had short ink black hair; he was wearing a green shirt and a pair of long brown trousers.

The other boy wasn't as tall, as the other one. He had shoulder long tousled hair that was the same color as blood.

He was wearing a long red t-shirt with a black inscription that said: _When you die… I will be the last thing you'll ever see. _He had long gray trousers on with two black braces on each side of his hips.

"This is damn bothersome, tell me again… Why are we doing this?" asked the red haired one

"Do you want to go back then?" the tall one answered.

The girl spins around and looks at the two boys.

"Nathan, Kash, you know why, Miss Albarn told us to check on her daughter" a moment of silence followed.

"… And her ex-housebound"

The tall boy gave an evil smirk, and the red haired one gave a small laugh.

"Now THAT'S something I know about!" he said.

"You do know he HAS to live afterwards" the tall one said.

The girl smiled gently to the boys, and then she turned around and continued walking.

The boys followed her, and soon the tallest one spotted the school.

"I can see it the school now" he said and the other one looked up from the ground, then he smiled even more devilish while he gave a small laugh.

As they walked into Shibusen a loud laughter filled their ears.

"Muhahahahahaa I have overpowered god!!"

It was a boy with spiky blue hair, there stood in the middle of the yard.

The girl froze, and the tall guy went in front of her

"What an idiot"

"What do you think Nathan? I think that his damn blood would look damn good on the damn ground," an evil smirk crossed the red haired face.

"In some way I think you are right, but we really shouldn't get into fights"

The girl graphed his sleeve; the tall boy looked down at her "Just take it easy… I'll take the talk if there comes any… And I promise not to fight"

"DAMN! You're boring!!" The red haired said will look annoyed at the tall one, the blue haired one turned around and looked over at the little group.

"Who are you guys?!"

"None of your concern…"

"Njahahahahahaa!!! I am the mighty Black Star!"

The group walked passed him.

"Goodbye dumbass!" the red haired one was clearly annoyed.

"WHAT?! Come back here and say that again?!"

The tall one turned around and glared.

"We surly don't have time for this…"

"Oh? He is asking for it? Come on Nathan? I really feel like kicking this guy's ass!"

"Hmm… What do you think?" he turned to the girl behind him.

"I… I think that we shouldn't fight…" Only Nathan could hear what she said.

"No we're going,"

"Fuck of!"

"…." The girl looked nervous

"Come on, we have to go meet Mr. Stein"

"Grrrr! Yea' know you don't need to be on time ALWAYS?! A few fucking minutes doesn't hurt!"

"HEY!!!! I, the mighty Black Star, should not be forgotten!!" The blue haired boy shouted.

"Fuck Of asshole!!"

"We're going"

The girl bowed and ran after the two guys. At that moment Black Star flew through the air.

"Nobody ignores the mighty Black Star!"

In small two seconds Nathan's arm transformed into steel as he jumped in front the girl, behind his back the red haired appears.

"Damn you're bothersome!"

Out of the red haired's arm a blade appeared, it went from his hand to his elbow.

He runs up to Black Star and sends him flying with one hit.

"Wha… What happened?" the girl asks shyly,

"Nothing" Nathan smiles at her

"But… but I felt he come closer?"

"Oh he just tripped?"

"Is he okay?" she asks concerned

"Yes, he just flew into the building, nothing serious" he smirked

"Yes! That thick head took care of that fall!" a loud laughter came from the red haired one.

"Now that he´s taken care of we need to get going, we're already 2 seconds late" Nathan said to the others.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT I SAID?!!" Kash shouted angry.

"No" Nathan answer cold

"OH!! YOUR FREAKING, LITTLE, PERFECT, PRETTY BOY!!!!"

"We surly don't have time for this…" he took the girls hand and walked away

"COME BACK HERE!!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!!"

"Maybe not, but I'm done with you… Shorty"

"YOU CROSSED THE LINE!! GOD DAMMIT!! YOU BETTER SAY SORRY OR ELSE I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!!!!"

"Oh… Should I remind you the last time you "taught" me a lesson?" An evil smile appeared on Nathan's face.

The red haired began to mumble words that could not, and should not be heard.

"_Go to hell!" _Kash whisper, Nathan smirked.

As they walked into the hall, a man came into view.

"Ah… Professor Stein. A pleasure to meet you"

"Hallo there… I heard from Shinigami-sama that you would arrive today… What are your names?"

"I'm Nathan, the girl here is Hanaru, and that Shorty over there is Kash"

Another angry mumbling came from Kash.

"All right, follow me"

They followed Professor Stein through the building, and soon they came to a long gateway, though the gateway enormous gelatins dominated the walls

"Are those gelatins real?" Kash looked impressed.

"They have never been used, so I don't know"

"Oh… It could have been pretty cool! All that nice red blood" an evil smirk came onto his face.

They stepped into a big circular room, on the walls big clouds flied around.

In the middle of the room a spooky looking man stood in front of a mirror. As he heard someone stepped into the room he turned around

"Hey-Ho-Hallo~ how do you do~" A gigantic hand appeared from his side

Nathan bowed deep "Hallo great Shinigami-sama" the girl followed his example and bowed even deeper, but Kash didn't even looked at the big black Shinigami.

"Hallo~ Nathan, Hanaru and Kash! I talked to you mentor, Miss Albarn, she said that you were send here to check on her daughter and ex-housebound and so that Hanaru could meet new people" He looked at the small girl that stood behind Nathan. She trembled.

"I have contacted Spirit so he'll be here in a minute" Stein stood close behind them.

"Thank you" Nathan bowed towards Stein.

Soon the door opened and a man with red hair walked in. Kash's smile widened.

Spirit looked confused at him

"Oi Shinigami-sama, and Stein, Who are those kids?"

"Those are the students of you ex-wife, she send them here to check on you and Maka," said Stein.

Spirit jumped at the girl.

"HOW'S MY WIFE?! IS SHE OKAY?!" he shouted in her open face, the girl looked terrified.

"Oh-um…" Kash backed away from them.

Nathan turned slowly around; his eyes were covered by the raven black hair, and he stretched his right arm out and smashed Spirit in the face, result in a body-print of Spirit into the wall.

"Don't. Ever. Come. Close. TO. MY. Hanaru!" His voice was cold and terrifying.

"Oi, Nathan don't you think you are a bit… overprotective?" Kash looked at the boy in front of him.

"What do you mean by _overprotective_?" the older boy turned his cold gaze to the red haired

"Nothing!"

"Good, are you okay Hanaru?" The words said in a kind and warm voice.

The girl nodded slowly, and she said with a small voice said.

"You didn't have to send Spirit-sama flying through the room; I don't want you to get into trouble…"

"Just take it easy, if I get myself into trouble, I talk my way out of it"

A laugh came from Kash.

"You mean you'll make people fly out of it!"

"Oh dear Shorty, that only works on you" he smiled gently and send Kash in the same direction as Spirit.

"Nice and quiet" he smiled wide.

Hanaru ran over to Spirit and Kash.

"I'm sorry for Nathan's behavior" she bowed and ran back to Nathan's side.

"Auch… DAMN THAT HURT YOUR DAMN PRETTY BOY!!" Shout Kash.

Nathan turned his gaze to him, and he fell back on his back.

"I didn't say anything! I passed out LOOONG ago!"

"Good, Shinigami-sama I'll have to ask you if we could get a small apartment, we're tired from our journey, and we need a place to sleep"

"Of course~ Stein has already prepared a nice one for you; you are free to use it as long as you like!"

Nathan bowed again.

"Thank you Great Shinigami-sama"

"Oh~ you will start on the same school as my son, Death the kid, tomorrow at 9am"

Shinigami-sama waved his hand at them.

"Stein will show you the way to your apartment."

Nathan and Hanaru bowed and Kash got up and gave a small nod towards Shinigami-sama as they walked away.

**Hanaru's POV**

As we walked down the halls a well known scent crossed my nose.

The smell of old paper and dry ink, I turned my head in the smells direction to get the well known smell deep down in my lungs.

I missed to ´read`.

**Normal POV**

Nathan looked back over his shoulder, and saw that Hanaru walked very slowly.

"Mister Stein?" The man in questioned turned his head. "Can my sister please take a look at the library?"

"Of course" The man smiled, Hanaru's cheeks got a deep shade of red.

"Yo-you don't need to wait because of me… I can wait until tomo-tomorrow" her face was now all red.

Nathan gave her a kind smile.

"It's okay Hanaru, We'll wait"

The girl bowed deep and disappeared into the library.

"What about you're important schedule?" Kash looked confused at the older boy.

"We're 30 minutes to early, so I´ll give her 23 minutes in there, then I go get her and we'll be home at 17 pm."

"Control freak! Yo-" That was all he got to say before he was knocked out.

Thank you for reading!

Please Review!!!

Twiz!!! :3


	3. The meeting

**Now's the time!! **

**Hanaru will meet DTK!! XD **

Thank you for reading (Bow)

Ready

Set

READ!!!

**Kids POV:**

I walked into the library.

_I need to find that book_

The book I was looking for was the 8th work by Aruura Urru.

It was the perfect ending of a perfect series.

I walked down between two bookcases, near the end stood a girl, she had long blond hair.

She jumped up and down, reaching out for a big red…. Book?

_NO! It couldn't be? It couldn't be MY book?! I need to get it before…. 7 BOOKS?!!_

_She only had __**7 **__books!!!!!!!_

_No, no, no… NO!!! _

_What shall I do?!! _

Give her the book, and walk away.

No! I couldn't! It's the 8th work!!!

Take the book and walk away.

I can't ruin her symmetry! She only got 7 books!!!

I walked closer.

_What shall I do?!!!_

I began to scratch my head.

_Arg! _

I began to sweat.

I reached out for the book, trying not to touch her. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the book, but she couldn't.

I think she would reach just around my shoulders, if she stood still.

She wasn't tall at all… and that resulted in that she… couldn't get the book!!!

I had the book in my hands. I gently took it out.

_WHAT SHALL I DO?!!!!!!!! _

I stood with the book in my hands.

The girl turned her head to me, she had her eyes closed?

She looked confused to me.

"You want the book?" I said

Her face got a deep shade of red.

"Ye… Yeah….. Thanks" she bowed before taking the book in her small hands. She placed her right hand on the books jacked.

"oh…." She bowed deep, her nose almost touching the floor.

"I… I'm terribly sorry!! I already have this book! I'm so sorry that you have to waste your time on me!!!"

_Thank god!!_

"It's okay… I wanted the book to, so I can take it"

Her face went even redder, if that was possible.

"I'm so sorry!!!"

My eyes turned to the **7** red books in her hands.

"I'm sorry, but could you by any chance borrow another book?"

She looked confused at me.

"Wh… Why?"

"Please just do it!!!"

"Bu… but I'm on my way to…."

"PLEASE MAKE IT **8**!!!!!!"

_Why couldn't she understand she only had __**7**__ books? She needed __**8**__! _

She looked scared and she reached out for a **GREEN **book?!

"NO! NO! NO! A RED BOOK, PLEASE!!"

She looked like she was about to faint.

She took a big red book instead.

"Thank you!"

She bowed again, it was getting quite annoying.

"You… you're welcome, mister?"

"Oh… My name is Death The Kid"

" Death the Kid-sama…. Shinigami-sama's son?"

"Yes, you?"

"Ha…. Hanaru" she blushed again.

A book hit me in my back head.

"Auch!" I turned around.

"If you are throwing a book can't you at least hit perfectly in the middle?!!"I shouted.

Hanaru looked scared at me and then another book came flying and hit me on my nose and I fell on my butt.

A tall boy around 19 with ink black hair and a book in his hand, stood and looked angry at me, his voice was cold and with no feelings when he spoke.

"Hanaru… We're going" his eyes were locked on me.

The girl ran over to him.

"See you at school Death the Kid-sama" she bowed and then she followed the tall boy out of the room.

I got up and looked at the door before going to the other end of the library.

_Why did he throw a book at me?_

**Hanaru's POV: **

Nathan's hand was locked around mine as he pulled me through the library.

As we turned around a corner he stopped.

"Are you angry at me Nathan?" _He is angry! I'm positive! I should never have looked into the library…_

"No"

His voice was not as cold as in the library.

"We're just behind the schedule? You were 8,58 seconds to late, I just needed to speed you up" He turned to look at me.

"Did you get any good books?"

I turned the books to get at better `look´ on the books.

"I borrowed Aruura Urru's first books" I let my hand slip over the book Death the kid-sama made me borrows.

**The big photo collection by the famous photograph Alias**

_A photo collection? Why did I grab that book? I can't even see them… _

"Why have you borrowed a photo collection?" Nathan asked confused.

"Um… I thought it would be something for you and Kash"

_Please, please! Like it!!_

"Oh! thank you Hana!"

_He took it! He took it!! Thank goddess! _

"Oi!!"it was Kash's voice, but he was far away

"Kash is calling"

He grabbed my hand again, but this time it was a soft hold.

"We're late"

As we came out from Shibusen I felt Kash and Professor Stein standing in the doorway.

"Sor…. Sorry I'm late!" I burst out.

_They were waiting far too long… and I kept them waiting! I'm so stupid_

I felt my cheeks getting hotter.

"It's okay we're not angry, its Nathan you should apologies to, he was about to spat! Because you were too late and you know him and his Schedule" Kash was clearly amused

I bowed before Nathan.

"Don't think about it, I got us back on track. We should go now we're about to be late again"

Kash growled, and we walked off.

**Kash POV:**

As we came to the apartment complex Stein took off, and left us by us self.

I didn't wait for the two others to come, I went right into my new home to explore and I want the biggest room to!

I took a quick look around the apartment, and I easily found the biggest room.

It was a big circular room, it had 8 big windows round at the wall, along one off the walls there was a big king sized bed. A big desk was just under one of the big windows.

MY ROOM!!!

I heard a door closing behind me.

_Oh freaking fucking no…_

"I believe you are standing in MY room, Shorty"

Nathan stood right behind me, with his usual `I'm going to kill you´ smile.

_Please let me live!! But then again, I can't let him control where I'm sleeping?!_

"I think that it's the damn opposite!" I felt my heart beating faster and faster.

_Please god!! Let him be in a good mood!!! _

He just kept smiling

_Bullshit! Very deep bullshit! _

"You're so simple minded Shorty, get out quickly, will you?"

_Then again, when the hell is he in a good mood?!_

"Not as simple minded as you, **Control freak!**"

_Oh Crap, When do I learn to shut the hell up?!_

Nathan gave a deep sigh.

"You asked for it yourself, Shorty" his arm got grey.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shiiiit! And stop calling me Shorty!!!_

And I was out on the hallway.

"Please listen next time" Nathan sounded irritable.

I got up and walked on to the next room. This room was rectangular. It had a two person's bed in the middle and a desk in the corner.

**THIS IS** MY ROOM!!!

Then I heard light footsteps coming closer to the room.

_No! You got you got to be shitting me!_

"Oh… is this your room Kash? I'm so sorry I thought this room wasn't taken! I will just go to the next room down the hall, with all my heavy bags!"

_Damn it all to hell!_

"No! This room is far to girlish to my taste, I was just looking, I have already chosen my room,"

I did my best to not sound disappointed or begin to cry.

"Oh all right"

I walked away mumbling things.

"_Then I'm the damned short one with the damn small room how damn fucking fitting! DAMN_"

**Unknown POV: **

_Ah Shibusen, the perfect place for a perfect plan_.

I walked down the streets in the dark city, the clock had hit 00,23.

_And now is the perfect time._

My long black coat hid my face and my body, only my shoes and my mouth was visible.

_Now I only need to get __**her **__out off the prison_

My steps were quick, and light.

As I reached the doors to the school, I stretched my arm up against the lock.

_I don't have much power I need to hurry._

The lock jumped off the door, and I walked into the school.

Now who is this mysterious person???

Any clues? :P

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!

Twiz!!! :3


	4. New students and Tomato juice!

**Now a new chapter! I forgot to thank them who has reviewed!! XD**

**Thank you Kiriian and ****Autumn Thief****!!! **

**Please read and review!! **

**Twiz!!! :3**

**Hanaru POV:**

I raised my arm from the pillow and laid my fingers on the alarm clock, it said 6.55. I sat up in my bed and then I gently let my feet's hit the cold floor.

I heard a noise come from the kitchen. I walked out of my room, and felt Kash walking around in the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Kash?" I asked.

A loud wham came when Kash feel down.

"_shhhhhh! Damn girl! Be quiet for god sake! If Nathan hears me he'll cut me into fucking pieces!!!" _he whispered

"Oh" I put my finger up in front my mouth.

"_I'll be quiet"_

I whispered back

Then I heard someone coming closer and closer.

"Am I interrupting something? I think you forgot my schedule? Do you really think that I, the ´_control freak´_ would be late, if you would bother to remember I get up at exactly 7am, and its 7.01 right now" He walked closer to Sho- I-I mean Kash! "Have you, Shorty, forgotten that? It wouldn't surprise me,"

Nathans word was like ice, I felt Kash's soul shake.

"I was fucking hungry! I needed something to eat, damnit!"

"Oh and that gives you the right to eat all the food?"

"I didn't eat all of it!"

"You're right, so those two small slices of bread are Hanaru's, and my breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

His soul grew smaller.

"YES DAMNIT!!"

"Shouldn't we get to school?" I asked

I felt their eyes locked at me.

"You're right, Here Hanaru, this **one slices of bread **is for you"

"Oh shut up your damn pretty boy!"

I gave a small giggle.

**Maka POV: **

I sigh, just another normal day in school.

Soul was sitting on his chair trying to look cool, Tsubaki was looking for Black Star, Patty was drawing a giraffe, Liz was taking care of her ´precious´ nails and Kid was reading a book.

I sigh again, nothing out of the ordinary.

Then Tsubaki came in the classroom followed by a pissed of Black Star.

"I need to find them Tsuaki! NO ONE RUNS FROM THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR! NOT EVEN WHEN HE IS LOOKING THE OTHER WAY!!!"

Someone had clearly fled from a fight with him.

_When does he stop attacking newbie's?_

The sound of a swivel chair came closer, and closer, and closer and then it stopped and the door opened.

Professor Stein's popped his head inside.

"We got new students; please take care of them for me"

Then two boys and a girl came into the room.

The tallest of the boys was pale and was black haired, it looked like ink, and he was dressed in a green long sleeved shirt and long black pants. He looked just around the 18-20 years. His rave yellow eyes looked at us as, like he was scanning us.

The other boy was not exactly tall; he went just about the other boys shoulder.

He had blood red ruffled hair that went down just below his shoulder; he was wearing a red t-shirt, dark grey pants and a black cap. His eyes were almost the same red as his hair.

The girl was even smaller; she was a half head smaller than the smaller of the two boys, about 5cm smaller than me.

She had long blond hair that went just about her mid back and she was wearing a black knitwear top, black knit arm warmers and a black skirt that went underneath her knees.

Then stein slammed the door and drove off again.

The three turned to the class.

"Hallo, my name is Nathan, this little girl is Hanaru and the short one is Shorty" the tall guy, Nathan, smiled out to us; there wasn't really any emoticons in that smile.

The short one growled annoyed.

"Do never call me Shorty! If you do, then you'll suffer a long and painful death. The name's Kash and I am not that damn short! I'm 1,75 damn meter tall!"

"Yea yea, don't mind him, he's just shy about his real name, now where shall we sit?"

"I AM NOT SHY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! THAT'S SIMPLY JUST NOT MY DAMN FUCKING NAME, CONTROL FREAK!!!!"

He looked like he was going to shout something more, but Nathan just looked coldly at him and what he was going to shout just became a mumble.

I lifted myself from my chair.

"There is three extra chairs in the back" I pointed at the three unused chairs in the back of the room.

Nathan smiled kindly "Thank you miss?"

"Maka, Maka Albarn"

His eyes widen a moment before he nodded and pulled the girl with him to the back, when he passed my seat he said:

"We would like to talk with you after school, it's about your mother"I looked after him, and then Kash came by.

"And bring your retarded father with you" he had an evil grin on his face.

_About mother?_

Soul moved closer to me.

"What did they say_?_"

"They wanted to talk with me after school, it's about my mother"

"HEY! YOU ARE THE ONES FROM YESTERDAY!!! I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE TO GET DEFEDED BY ME: THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR!!! THE ONE WHO HAS OVERPOWERED GOD!"

"Oh, It's the idiot" Nathan had turned around and looked directly at Black Star.

"Him I send flying? Now that you said it, he looks kind of familiar?" Kash looked interested at him.

"NOW, I" He pointed proudly at himself and I began to look for a book I could Maka chop him with.

"THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR WILL SEND YOU FLYING!!"

"Oi Black Star-kun? We shouldn't get into fight…" Tsubaki was trying to hold him back but he was all fired up and she was too shy to really do anything.

The door open again, and a man stepped in.

His hair was snow white and his eyes were a very dark brown, nearly black and there was a sleepy look in them, as if he was thinking:

_Do I want to be here? No._

_Do I need to be here? Yes._

Then he spoke with a slow and rusty voice:

"Hallo class, I'm the new substitute; my name is Shiro Namakemono I'm…"

A loud laughter interrupted him.

"What? Your name is White sloth?" Kash aka Shorty, looked amused at the new teacher, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"… 25 years old and yes my name is written as white sloth, I love tomatoes and your hair, today is self studying, go to work"

Kash stood frozen for a second before his face began to heat up, from embarrassment or anger I didn't know.

Then the teacher walked over to the desk, he looked like he was going to sit, but there was no chair. He sat down anyway, and `bump´ now he was sitting on the floor.

Only his white hair was seen from behind the desk, then his arm popped up from behind the desk, it reached out for his bag, and out from the bag he draws a small red carton from the bag.

The whole class looked at the man, and then he got up.

"Does anyone in here have an extra drinking straw?" he looked bored out to the class.

And we looked confused back at him, and then all of us shook our head.

He gave a small growl and sat back at the floor.

"Of course no one in such a class full of ugly kids, except one, wouldn't have an extra, then I'll just have to take the one from yesterday…"

The sound of him sucking the juice filled the class room; I desperately tried to concentrate on reading my book.

~one hour later~

He had drained 24 cartons of juice! The sound of him sucking on the straw filled my ears. A new one every 2,5th minute!!! How is that possible?

_It's driving me nuts!!!!!_

It wasn't only me; the whole class looked like they would scream if he was going to take another Carton out of his bag.

Then the sound stopped, his head looked out from the back of the desk.

"I almost forgot to tell you ugly children something…" he rose up from the floor and looked serious at us, the most of us looked surprised at him.

_He can have such a serious face?_

"Medusa, the witch, has flee from the jail, Shinigami-sama wants to see his son, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black star, Tsubaki and the new students, in his office straight away"

_Straight away from an hour ago_!

"Oh! And the rest of the class why are you still here? You were free to go half an hour ago?"

"WHAT?!!!!" the whole class screamed at the man, but he just looked tired at them.

"It's not my fault, you could just have remembered by yourself…"

But we were already out the door, so I didn't hear the class response.

As we arrived to Shinigami-sama's room, I saw Nathan lying, bowing, something, in front of Shinigami-sama, while Kash stood, grinned to himself.

"We're sorry we're so late Shinigami-sama!"

Shinigami-sama looked confused down at him.

"What do you mean Nathan-kun? You're right on time!"

Kash burst into an insane laugh.

"Hahahaahahaaa, I… can't take… can't take this!!! The control freak fooled by that stupid teacher!!! Hahahahahahaaaahaha!!"

Nathan looked at him for a moment and then he became quiet.

"Ahem… Then what do you want great Shinigami-sama?"

"As you may have heard, Medusa has fled from the prison, and she didn't do it alone,"

"She got help? Do you know who help her?" I asked.

Shinigami-sama looked to the new ones.

"He/she was described as tall, but the witness couldn't see his/her face and he/she as wearing a big black cape"

I looked at them; the two boys looked at Shinigami-sama with disgust, and the girl lowed her head.

"His/her name is…"

"HEY IT JUST HIT ME, WHY ARE YOUR EYES CLOSED NEW GIRL???!!!"

The girl turned her head so that it was facing Black star.

"Why do you have your eyes closed? You don't want to see the mighty Black Star face to face, in flesh and blood!"

_Now that he said it? Why? And this got be the first time he aid something clever!_

The girl looked like she was going to say something, but the Kash interrupted her.

"None of your damn business fucking hedgehog,"

Then for the first time we head her voice.

"No Kash it's alright…"

All of us looked at her.

"I'm… I'm…" she blushed.

Nathan gave a deep sigh.

"She's blind, it wouldn't make a different if she opened her eyes, and she can concentrate better with her eyes closed, and as I was _going _to tell before _that_ guy interrupted me, we have met this guy/girl before. He calls him- or herself Shadow,"

"Thank you Nathan-kun, And I called all of you, because you all have experience with fighting with Medusa, and you guy's knows this Shadow person,"

"He killed our families after all," Nathan and Kash looked had an angry and bitter look on their faces.

"So I thought that you should take this task together"

"We'll be looking forward to be working with you" Nathan looked at us, smirking.

"Now I shall introduce you, I think you already know they're names. Nathan the brain, Hanaru the Meister, and Kash the… Hmm…"

"HEY YOU FUCKING BLACK SHEET WITH A MASK ON, I'm the only weapon in this group! It couldn't work without me!!"

We looked confused at him, but it was Kid who spoke up.

"What do you mean? Two Meisters and one weapon? How can that be possible?"

Nathan gave a small laugh "Who said there was only one weapon?"

"What do you mean, he just said?"

"_He _said that there was only one weapon yes, I know, but I'm also a weapon, my last name is Kamereon, after my clan. I have the ability to chance my appearance, or weapon forms after what I see, check this out;"

Kash changed into a cross sword, a sword that is formed as a cross, and a little after Nathan followed his example, and Hanaru stood with two cross sword.

Kid had stars in his eyes and whispered "_Perfect Symmetry!!!" _you could nearly hear the angels sing.

And they changed back.

"I can copy others weapon too, but my form is not as strong as the originals, and I can't make special moves etc."

"What's your original form?" I asked.

"I don't have any, it's kind of a curse you know, every bone in my body is made out of steel and metal, I can change my appearance or weapon form, but I don't have 'my own'"

"So technically, you could be shadow?" Black Star looked suspicious at Nathan.

**Well… Black Star is thinking?!!!!! **

**Now do you think that Nathan is Shadow????**

**Got any ideas for Kid and Hanaru? Please Review or PM me with your ideas :D**

**Please review this time T.T please give me a sign that you are reading this!!!!**


	5. A Wild Party!

**Here is a new chapter :D **

**Please enjoy!! **

**Disclaiming: I do not own soul eater or the characters, only Hana, Nathan, Kash, Shadow, Shiro and Yupino! There will come more!**

**Shiro's POV**

No more tomato juice.

_I need to get more from Shinigami-sama._

As I walked into his office I saw the kids from my class standing in the middle, and the tall, black haired guy who had glared at me when they left, was hitting the disturbing blue haired one.

_What an odd scene? _

I walked slowly into the room, why walk fast?

"Ah Shiro-kun~!" Shinigami-sama had spotted me. I lifted my hand a little, and gave him a small nod.

"Ran out of juice," the kids looked shocked at me.

_How ugly can kids be? poor parents._

"Hey it's that stupid teacher that made a fool out of you Nathan!" a guy with blood red, no tomato red hair pointed at me.

_I guess that not all kids are ugly, the world could be better._

"Hallo ugly kids" I raised my hand once again.

_How troublesome._

I felt an evil aura circling around me, and to my surprise the black haired, tall and ugly guy glared at me.

_Why's he glaring, did I do something to him? No, no, I don't think so._

_Oh I almost forgot!_

"Do you have more of my payment?" I looked at Shinigami-sama.

"Yes, your weapon should come with it right away"

I frown.

_Is __**she**__ coming __**here**__? I better get going. _

"Tell her that I'm in my class"

_So there are witnesses._

"Too late sunny boy!"

_Oh no._

**Maka POV**

A short girl with long dark blue hair came in our direction. Her hair was in two long pigtails, reaching down to her hips. She wore a black shirt, and a white dress with many black ribbons on.

When she reached Shiro-sensei she jumped at him.

_Did she just call him sunny boy?_

Nathan had stopped his glaring and looked amused at the tackled man.

Her small sweet voice sounded like a child, praying for candy.

"I brought you, your juice!" she smiled happily at him, but he seemed more irritated than happy to see her.

He took the bag and tilted her of himself, and began to walk off, still as slow as before.

She just smiled at him and turned around, and then she followed him happy jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

"Who was that small fry?" Kash and Soul asked at the same time, looking at each other in confusion.

"That was Yupino-san. Shiro-sensei's weapon. She's like a small child, but she's already 15 years old"

"You're fucking kidding me right shitty old sheet?"

That small comment resulted in a Shinigami chomp.

Nathan seemed to get in a better and better mood.

My eyes went to Hanaru, who still stood in the back. With her eyes closed.

"Hanaru-san"

She gave a small nod to tell me she was listening.

"How do you fight when you can't see?"

The other looked at her, as they were asking the same question.

"Um… Yo-you can see souls right?... Like your mother?"

"Yes"

"Try… look at mine"

I turned my senses on, and Kid seemed to do the same.

Her soul was huge! It was 8 meters dia. with her standing in the middle.

Then Nathan took the word.

"As you may see, she uses her soul, as her `sight´. Anything that goes in, she'll know what, and where it is. Anything out of that circle is black,"

_That's how it works._

"Then how will she dodge an attack from outside the circle?" Kid was the one who asked.

"I'm telling her where and how the enemy is moving,"

Hanaru gave a small nod.

"Then you can see me, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Shinigami-sama?"

She nodded again.

"But you can't see the others?"

She shook her head.

I nodded.

I looked at her for a moment.

"Can I call you Hana-chan?"

She made a surprised look at her face, before getting red at her cheeks.

She mumbled something.

"Can I… Hana-chan?"

"I think Hanaru would be happy to be called Hana… -chan"

Nathan had taken the word.

_Why does he answer for her all the time? Can't she talk herself?_

"I think Hana-_chan_ can answer for herself"

I could have sworn on, that he was glaring at me for a moment.

"I.. I'm okay with being called… Hana… -_chan_"

_It's funny how those two resample each other._

"Then how about we throw a welcome party for you guys? We're going to work together from now on."

I looked around at the others, they nodded in agreement.

Kash looked at me with a small twinkle in his eye.

"That sound nice, then how about we have it at our place?"

"Alright then, when shall we come?"

"Come at 8 pm, exactly at 8 o'clock," Nathan glared at me and Kash, and Kash whispered:

"_For your own good, be on time,_"

"Alright then, see ya'"

And I began to walk off together with Soul.

"Hey! Shouldn't we talk together, about your mother?"

Nathan smirked at me.

I turned around.

"Shinigami-sama, could you call Spirit-sama? Say it's about his ex-wife,"

"Yes Nathan-kun"

~_10 minutes later_~

"You called Shinigami-sama?"

The others had left in the meantime, the only ones in the room now, was my so-called father, Nathan, Shinigami-sama, and Hana-chan standing in the corner with Kash.

"Oh isn't that my dear Maka-chan! And who is that guy? Is he asking for my Maka's Hand?!!! NO YOU WAN'T GET HER YOU, YOU BASTERD!! HOW OLD ARE YOU ANYWAY? YOU LOOK FAR TOO OLD FOR MY MAKA-CHAN!!!"

"I'm 19 years old, but I'm not asking for your _dear_ daughter's hand. I'm your ex-wife's students. I have regards for both of you. For her dear daughter: she sends her greetings for you, and tells you to keep on the good work with the soul collecting, and she asks you to be Hanaru's friend, and take good care of her, she's shy, as you may have noticed. She has only been with me, Miss Albarn and Kash in 10 years, so take good care,

For her ex. Take good care of your daughter, and don't flirt with too many girls, Maka may think the wrong things about you. Take care of yourself etc."

"That's all, if you would excuse me, I have a party to make ready" he waved and walked of together with Kash, Hana-chan stood a little while.

"I'm looking forward to be your friend!" she burst out.

I looked in Nathan's direction; he looked surprised at Hana-chan.

_See she can answer herself!_

"I'm looking forward to it too" I smiled kindly at her. And she smiled back to me.

**Kash POV:**

_Now I have him! He can't run from this one! _

_He will be the one that'll be embarrassed!!_

As we walked into the apartment, Nathan stood in front of me.

"Hey Freak, get out of my way," I glared at him, but I guess I'm no match for the glaring king himself.

"No, you are going shopping,"

"What make you think that I'll…"

"Hanaru! Take Kash shopping for tonight's dinner,"

I felt my head get warmer.

"_You sneaky bastard_"

"I made you do it, I think I can live with it" he smirked.

_Someday Nathan, someday I'll get you down for good. And someday you'll beg me for forgiveness!_

"Shall we get going Kash-kun?" Hanaru stood in the door opening.

_Wait a minute, what was it that, that Maka girl called her that Nathan couldn't and wouldn't call her?_

I smirked.

"Yes of course _Hana-chan_" I looked at Nathan, who was glaring at me.

I quickly looked back at Hanaru. She was blushing.

_Damn she's cute!_

"We're off. Bastard"

**Hanaru POV**

_He used my new pet name! I hope it don't sound stupid. _

I felt happy, really happy for the first time, in a long time.

_We're having guests tonight._

The happy feeling made me feel warm inside. As my whole being was wrapped in a nice and cozy blanket. I felt Kash staring at me.

"What's wrong Kash-kun?"

I didn't feel shy if I'm talking with Kash or Nathan. I've known them the most of my life until now. It was other people I had a problem with. When I'm trying to talk to them, it feels like my throat cramped, and I began to stutter, but only when it's people I don't know.

"Nothing, what shall we buy too eat?" his mood lighted up a bit.

"Hmm, I don't know what about you?"

He was quiet for a small moment.

"How about a damn big, fat salmon, with pasta and a damn good oregano pesto?"

"That sounds nice; we haven't tasted Nathan's cooking for a long time,"

"Yes! And with a good salad, with spinach leafs, mozzarella cheese and tomatos!"

"You really love Italian food?" I smiled at him, he always become enthusiastic when he talked about food.

"Yes, I really hate to admit it, but Nathan is fucking good at cooking!"

I walked a little slower, to get a bit behind Kash's back.

_All those people, are they looking at me?_

He seemed to notice, because he began to walk a little slower.

We soon got what we were looking for, and went back to the apartment.

And soon Nathan stood in the kitchen cooking.

------------------------------------------------------19.50pm-------------------------------------------------------

**Maka POV**

_Now where was it? _

Soul and I drove down a small street on his motor bike.

_It should be near here if we're following Stein-sensei's directions. _

We soon reached a small apartment complex.

"It's here,"

Soul stopped the bike.

"It's big," he said looking at the building. I just nodded at his comment.

"What floor?"

"3th"

And we walked up and knocked at the door. It was Kash who opened.

"Hallo fellows! Wanna see something funny?" he smirked. He drew us inside, and into the kitchen. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Nathan stood in the middle wearing a pink apron with a small white cat on it. He had a matching bandana on, again with matching gauntlets. Happy "kitty" cooking.

Nathan turned around, and dropped the spoon he had in his hands.

"RUN LIKE A CRAZY BITCH!!!!" Kash ran quick out of the room.

We soon saw why. A evil aura hit us, and I felt the temperature in the room drop.

"Kash is dead meat, better get away while we can," Soul whispered to me, and we ran off as well.

We soon hit Kash in the end of the hall, looking down at Soul's bike with big eyes.

"Hey dude, is that your bike?" he looked intense at Soul

"Yes"

"Cool!!! Will ya' teach me how to drive?" he put on a pair of poppy eyes.

Soul seemed to think about it.

"No riding my bike, but I'll let ya' take a look"

"Sweet!"

They walked of while talking about bikes.

_Where's Hana-Chan?_

I walked down the small hall with three doors.

I looked into the first room. A nice, large and light room, it was kind of circular, with big windows. A large king size bed stood in the middle, and in the corner stood a large desk I light tree.

But Hana-Chan was not in this room.

The next room I looked into was a lot smaller than the other. It was dark and gloomy, and in the corner stood a large pot with a dark colored paint in it, and beside it was a paintbrush.

_Probably new painted_

It had a small bed in the corner.

_No Hana-chan. _

I walked to the last room.

_This has to be Hana-chans room_

It had a light purple color, and it was a little larger than the other room, it was also a very light like the first room. In the corner stood Hana-chan, taking her big solid boots on.

"Hello Hana-chan"

She turned her head to me.

"Hello Maka-sama," she smiled a little nervous to me.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Maka,"

"The food is done in a minute,"

I pictured Nathan in his outfit, I laughed in my mind by the thought.

As we interred the living room, I saw that Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki sat in the couch.

"Hello" Hana-Chan seemed too had felt their present, and was trying hard to smile.

"Where's Black Star?" I looked at Tsubaki.

"Down, with Soul and Kash"

Then the door opened and Nathan came in from the outside, with a big smile on his face.

"Dinners ready" his voice was almost singing.

We all went to the table, in the middle of the room. I sat beside Hana-chan, and I think Soul was supposed to sit beside me. But he and the other two hadn't returned jet.

The door opened again and the three of them came in, full of dust and hat been hit on they're head.

Nathan shoot a glare at them and they ran to they're seats.

"Fine then, the dinner is ready,"

We all ate a lot of the food, we talked and hat a good time, but then Kash took out a couple bottles of sake.

"Now let's get this party started!"

Soon he, Liz, Patty, Soul and Black Star were drunk. And they began to try making all of us drunk.

"AW! Come onsch Nathan! You're not afraid of a little sake are you… *Hick*"

"No, it's just not healthy"

"Look guys, the big baby doesn't want to have a drink!" he smirked, and looked to Soul and Black Star who was on their way to make Kid drink, Liz and Patty sat and laughed at him having problems.

Kid got away from the two idiots, and now sat beside Hana-chan, and he started a conversation. At first Hana-chan seemed very shy, and quiet, but as the conversation went on she talked more. I could have sworn that I saw kid blush when she smiled, but what I know.

Kash still tried to make Nathan drunk, very drunk! Nathan continued to refuse.

"Hey guys!!! Help me here!! *hick* the big… *hick* doesn't want to have a small drink"

"NJAHAHAHAHAHA ARE YOU A LITTLE BABY!!!! HA SMALL FRY!!! NO ONE OVERPOWER THE MIGHTY BLACKSH STAR!!! THE MAN WHO OVERPOWERED GOD!!!"

"God grief, how many bottles have you.."

"2 BOTTLES MY FRIEND!! AND SOON THREE!!! WILL YOU JOIN US FOR THE LAST ONE?!!!!! *HICK*" it was Soul who shouted, and Kash gave him the thumbs up.

Us who weren't drunk were looking at the four of them.

"NOW'S FREAKING DRINKING TIME!!!" Kash suddenly burst out and put the bottle in Nathan's mouth. Nathan desperately tried to get it out, but Black Star and Soul was helping Kash.

Nathan was getting more, and more red in the face, his eyes slowly became more cloudy.

"YAY!!! I think we got *hick* him drunk!!!" Kash took the bottle out of his mouth.

Nathan looked confused around, then he tried to get up, but fell down again, then he began to crawl over to Hana-chan, and put his head on her lap.

"Hanaru *hick* I'm tired… can I sleep here?"

_He almost sounded sweet and… __insecure?_

Hana-chan's face flushed red.

"Hello!!! Baka!! That's no fun!!!" Soul, Kash and Black Star looked disappointed by the turn out.

Nathan turned to them.

"I'm sorry Kash-kun, I'm just so tired *hick* and Hanaru seemed like a good pillow" his cheeks was getting a little pink.

_He actually looked kind of cute?_

Hana-chan had lifted her hands high, giving small noises.

"HE'S NO FUN!!!!! NEXT VICTIM!!!" Kash and the two others turned to Kid with small lights in the eyes.

"We got a half bottle left here" Kash halt the bottle up so Kid could see it.

"ATAAAACK!!!!!!" Soul, Black Star and Kash jumped at Kid and put the bottle in his mouth.

He tried to reach out for Liz and Patty, but they didn't want to help him. Then he tried to get them of himself, but with three idiots on you, it's impossible! When he finally got one of another one took the fallen one's place. You are lost in idiots.

Hana-chan looked like she would like to help, but Nathan kept holding her. Then she finally got free, but not long. He jumped at her again and they landed head first in the other group.

Tsubaki and I looked at the bunch sweat dropping.

_How did it turn out this way?_

Nathan kept hugging Hana-chan, the three idiot's clearly thought that it looked like fun, so why not take part in the fun?

Soon the whole room (except me and Tsubaki) was a part of the big `hugging´ group.

_Pour Hana-chan._

Hana-chan clearly had a tough fight with her shyness. Nathan over her, Kid under her, Kash to the right, Liz to the left. No escape.

Then one of the windows lighted up.

"Hello!~ looks like you are getting good friends!" Shinigami-sama looked at me though the window.

"You could say that, what do you want Shinigami-sama?"

"Oh~ there is someone with a long black cloak that have rubbed one of the soul banks, near you! It could be Shadow. Please take a look… if that is possible,"

"We'll take a look," I bowed and he disappeared.

_Now how do we get their attention? Hmm…_

"Oi guys!!"

I hold one of the empty bottles up. "No more alcohol"

That surely caught their attention; the whole group stood up and looked at me.

"Run to the soul bank nearby, there have been a soul rubbery, maybe it's Shadow, we need to…" the whole group was gone, except Hana-chan, who lied on the floor fainted, and the Thompsons who had found a new bottle Sake. Kid had followed the idiot brigade.

"Hana-chan is you all right?"

"So-so ma-many people"

"Come on up, Tsubaki can you take care of the two others?" I pointed at the Thompsons.

"Yes Maka-chan" then we followed the idiot brigade.

When we arrived by the destination, we saw a bunch of drunk idiots _trying_ to attack (let's just say they didn't)

Kid stood pointing his hands at the rubber (who was indeed in a black cloak) moving his fingers as if he was shooting. Black star was shouting some blabbering with Soul as backup, Kash and Nathan had joined forces (I can't believe this) Nathan was holding Kash in his weapon form, and they was arguing about which rubber they should attack (they both saw duple, if not more)

The rubber didn't seem like he or she was troubled, more bored by the situation. He or she simply turned around and walked away with a big sack of souls. I gently laid the fainted Hana-chan on the ground and called out for Soul.

"Soul!"

He looked amused at me "Maka!"

"Come here!"

Then he ignored me and continued to shout with Black Star.

"MAKA-CHOMP!"

"Ouch! What was thaaaaaat for?"

"Come here!"

"All righto!"

He tried to walk to me but he kept reeling.

As he finally reached me (I had to walk to him in the end) the black cloak wearing guy was long gone.

"Awwwww! He's gone!" it was Kash in his originally form.

_Whose fault is that?!_

Nathan had fainted in the mean time, and Hana-chan had awaked.

"Wha-What happened? NATHAN?!" she turned to the fallen boy.

"He just fainted; he is probably too drunk to stand on his feet. Boys! We need to get him home!! Take a leg and an arm, and walk home!"

When we tried to lift him… we couldn't?

We tried again, he didn't move an inch.

"WHAT IS THIS GUY WEIGHT?!!!!" Black Star was still trying.

"1 ton" it was Hanaru who answered the question.

"… 1 TON!!!!!!! HOW'S THAT POSIBLE?!!!!" We all looked confused at her.

"Ever-every bone in hi-his body is made out o-of iron, I-I don't kno-know why,"

*SMACK*

Black Star had dropped Nathan's right leg.

"HOW CAN ANYBODY BE SO HEAVY, THAT THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR CAN'T CARRY HIM?!!!!! I'M GOING!!! TSUBAKI!!!"

A very drunk Black Star reeled away with Tsubaki behind him.

Kid had given up as well, being more precise, he'd fainted as well.

"Kid-sama?" Hana-chan wasn't secure with the situation.

"We'll have to leave Nathan here for the time being?" I looked at the people around me.

Hana-chan helped Kid up on his feet, and she helped him away.

**Unknown POV**

I looked down at the boy for my feet.

`_get going ssssssh´_

The snaky voice in my head kept pushing me, to continue.

"Why Warui?"

`_the ssssssoulssssss sssssshould be backsssss by now ssssssssssh, we need more power!´_

"All right then, shall we?"

A big shadow flew around my body. It had a long slender body; it looked like it was made out of pure darkness. Only its eyes were visible. They had a cold gold like color.

`_let'ssssssssh go_´

"Yes, we have a witch waiting for us"

**Everyone is drunk!!! XD XD XD**

**We're getting more, and more information about the unknown :D **

**Please review now guy's, I know my writing is no good, but I wanna hear it from you!! **

**Twiz!!! :3 and review!**


	6. Goodmorning Nathan! And Poisened Eath!

**I'm updating!!! Weeeee!!! (XD) **

**Now's the day, after the party.. Nathan is waking up in the middle of the road.. (Pour Kash..) **

**OH wel, we'll start up with a small moment with Hana-chan and Kid.. (WEEE) **

**I'm sorry that I'm behind with the romance, but I'm working on it!!! **

**Now read and Review!!! (please?)**

**Hanaru POV**

I gently turned my senses on and felt the air around me.

The fresh morning breeze was gently stroked my hair of my chin, I let my hands fall to my lap, but there were a thing laying there.

I put my fingers on the thing, and then I let my fingers gently drive around, it was a person's face?

_Who is this?_

"What are you doing Hanaru-san?"

_I've heard this voice before… NO! _

I felt my face got hotter.

"I-I-I'm fine Kid-sa-sa-sama,"

"You got a fever? Your face is all red?"

He put his hand on my forehead, I felt my face get even hotter and then… I passed out.

**Kid POV**

She passed out?

_No fever._

Then I felt an evil aura hit my neck.

"_What do you think you're doing PUNK?_" I turned around and saw a rather angry and tired looking Nathan.

"She was all red in the face, I checked to see if she had a fever, and then she passed out"

"Good" then he walked down the hall to a room.

_Where am I? _

I looked around, the white clear walls, the cozy living room.

_It's their apartment. _

_What am I doing here on her lap? The last thing I remember is that I got a bottle in my mouth…_

Then I felt my head spinning, a sudden unknown pain ran through it with high speed.

I looked back at the fainted girl.

_Why is my head aching?_

_What was I doing last night?_

I got up, but fell back on my butt when the whole room began to spin around, making me nauseous.

"**GET OUT OF MY BED YOU SCUM!**"

I looked to the hall, where I saw Kash ran out from the room that Nathan had entered minutes ago.

"Well, well… The PERFECT pretty boy is having a hangover" At this part a sly smile made its way to his face, and then he saw me.

"Where are the others?"

I looked around.

Hanaru was beside me on the floor, Maka was on one of the couch with Tsubaki, and Liz and Patty was on the floor too, Black Star were lying on the lamp (oh yes, it was a big lamp,) Soul were nowhere in the room.

"Pretty wild party last night," Kash smile morfed into a smirk, "good food, nice Sake and… Damn! We didn't get the robber!" his head fell.

_What robber? _

"What do you mean?" I looked confused at him.

"Well, your old geezer told Maka-san, that there was a robbery in the soul bank nearby, and we all went to get him, but I think that we all were far too drunk to do a damn thing, and he ended up **walking **away from the scene,"

"How can you remember all this, as far as I can remember, you were pretty drunk to,"

"Let's just say that I fucking like drunks,"

_Like them?_

_*mumble* _

Hanaru-san had awaked.

"Kash! You're awake" she happily said.

"Good morning Hana-chan" He smiled at her before looking around. "How about we wake the others, _except the control freak_"

"What's with Nathan" Hanaru asked confused.

"He's in a bad mood,"

"Why?"

"Well, we did leave him in the middle of the freaking road last night,"

Kash didn't seem to take a notice to the evil aura coming from Nathan's room.

"_Maybe I should leave __**you **__in the middle of the road at night, after I've drove over you a thousand times, __**now be quiet!**__" _Nathan's head popped out from his room.

"Of course Nathan-sama!" Kash lied on the floor.

"GOOD MORNING!!!! THE MIGHTY BALCK STAR HAS AWOKEN!!!"

"SH!!! _You idiot!!! Don't play with the lion_"

"THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR CAN TAKE ON EVERY LION IN THE WHOLE WORLDDD!!!!"

_Is he still drunk?_

Kash looked horrified.

"I _gave _you _a fair chance, but _you _blew _it!!" `The lion´ had come out of its cave.

Kash took a good grip In Hanaru, who couldn't reach me but did catch Maka, who caught on to Tsubaki, who caught hold of Liz who again caught hold of Patty.

"Save yourself buddies!"

Then only I and Black star was left in the room, I looked after Kash and the others before I too, ran for my life.

"_And of course the idiot is the only one who hasn't left_"

The last thing I head was the terrifying scream from Black Star, a _girly_ scream at that.

The lion had caught a rabid.

**Nathan POV **

_Peace and silence._

I lay down on the couch and was had nearly fallen asleep, but then I heard a snoring.

I got up slowly and walked around in the apartment, and then I came to the kitchen.

_Why are all those clothes lying on the floor?_

In front of the fridge a little pill of clothes had found its place. Then the snoring began again, I opened the fridge and there in the middle of it laid the white haired boy, Soul I think he was called, without any cloth.

I grabbed him by the hair and tossed him out of the window, without the clothes.

I lay down on the couch again, then one of the windows lighted up and Shinigami-sama popped up.

"Hey~ Hello~ Good morning Nathan-kun,"

Then I glared with all within my might.

_If you don't want to die, L-E-T M-E S-L-E-E-P!_

he sweat dropped.

"Sorry for disturbing~ sweet dreams!" then he disappeared, very quickly.

_Finally!_

**-2 days later-**

_Now I've been away from school in two days, and Hanaru and Kash have been avoiding me. _

I walked down the hall in front of Hanaru and Kash, who was annoyed by something that didn't and never would concern me.

_Now's time to pay that idiot substitute teacher back from the time he humiliated ME. _

Kash stopped talking and I turned around to find him and Hanaru a few steps behind me.

_What is wrong with the two of them?_

I continued walking to the class room. As I stepped in I felt the eyes of the whole class on me, and I heard their whispering voices.

"_I heard that he had been absence because that he had a hangover!_"

"_No! I heard that he was deadly ill_,"

"_You two are nuts! I heard that he has a lover, and she needed his company because he got her pregnant!_"

"Need anything?" I locked eyes with one of them and he fled right away, then I went to my seat in the back of the room, observing the people around me; Hanaru was sitting beside me `reading´ and Kash was chatting with the fridge sleeper and the loud idiot.

"What are you reading?" I turned to Hanaru.

"Some history for today's test,"

"WHAT TEST!!!!!!" the idiot trio was standing in front of us.

"Th-the his-history tes-test for to-today, the-the one that Shi-Shiro sensei told u-us about yes-yes-yesterday,"

"WE HAD A TEST FOR TODAY?!!!!!!"

"Even I knew about this," I smirked at him.

_Moron,_

"HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE!!!!" the whole group shouted at me.

_Sorry I'm wrong with my grammar; __**Moron-s.**_

"You, Kash, could have listen to Hanaru, fridge sleeper, you should listen more to your meister and the teacher for that matter, and you, loud idiot, could and should have listen to your weapon, or just listed to other people for a change,"

"Hey you, what did you just call me?" the loud idiot had jumped up at my table, his face only two inch away from my own.

_I believe don't believe you can find a lower IQ then his._

"You wouldn't like the answer to that question my _little friend_"

"NO ONE CALLS THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR LITTLE FRIEND!!!! "

"Oh, sorry _smaller friend_ then_,_ you are after all younger and smaller than me, so _little buddy _here's an advice:Back of"

_Moron nr 1,_

"TSUBAKI!!!"

"Now you're calling for help to a girl, that doesn't seem very _mighty_,"

_Now only a tiny bit more and he'll back of,_

He indeed stopped Tsubaki from coming over, but much to my disappointment, he didn't stop being all _high _and_ mighty_.

"SURE THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR WILL GIVE YOU A FAIR CHANCE, FACE TO FACE!!! NJAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!!!!"

_When did I say that?_

"No need to-"

"LOOK HE'S AFRAID!!!! NOW WHO'S ALL SMALL!!!"

_He's done it,_

"Oh no!"

Kash looked horrified at me, waiting for my respond, he knew exactly what were coming, and he'd called me afraid and small once, and let's just says he would NEVER make that mistake again, EVER.

"Well, well, why don't you try and hit me, then? Let's see how strong you really are,"

"Black Star I really don't think you d-"

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE A HIT FROM ME; THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK STAR, THE ONE WHO OVERPOWERS EVEN GOD!!!!!"

I stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Why don't you give it a shot, midget?"

Then he punches me.

_He's a little stronger than I expected him to be, but not nearly strong enough. _

"OUCH!!!! MY HAND, MY HAND!!!!"

"Told you, you may be strong, but your strength is nothing against my iron defends,"

He had aimed at the middle of my stomach, I opened my shirt the place he had hit me.

The whole class looked at the place some girls screamed at the sight of my bare chest and abs, where a gray iron plate had formed.

"Iron skin, the ultimate defense," I smirked at him.

"Be happy that you didn't break the whole hand like Shorty did," I bottomed my shirt up again and sat down, with a smirk on the lips.

_That should show him not to mess with me,_

"How did you do it?" It was Shinigami-sama's son, who asked me. The whole class seemed to want to ask the exact same question.

_Sometimes you don't want to know what's written with small, _

"That's for me to know and only me"

He seemed to be suspicious, but that didn't touch me the slightest.

_He's just a rich brat with a little brain, nothing to worry about. _

Then _he_ entered the room, I looked at him with my best death glare, but he didn't get affected, all he did was giving me a small nod.

"Good to see that everyone is here to the test, now come up and get the sheets, you got 3 hours to finish,"

I was the first to get the papers, 25 pages.

_I'll show you sloth, _

**Kash POV**

_He's deathly serious, you don't joke with Nathan. _

I looked at poor Black Star.

_You don't fight the iron lion!!!_

Then I looked down at the stable of papers I had placed in front of me.

_Why me?!!!!! _

_**-2 hours later-**_

_Only two pages!!! _

I looked around, Maka was almost done, Kid had fainted, Soul looked just as miserable as me, Black Star had been caught cheating and was now sitting by Shiro-sensei (he may seem slow, but don't believe it!!!)

Liz had given up long ago, and Patty was drawing a giraffe, Hanaru was, just like Maka, almost done and not to my surprise, Nathan had been done for a half hour, he was now reading Hanaru's book. __

_What kind of questions are these anyway?!!_

_What's the color of a tomato? __**Red **_

_How many tomato species are there? _**How should I know?!**

_Where do you find a tomato plant? _**In your garden**

_What has this to do with history?!!!!! And how did Nathan answer these questions this quick?!!!! _

*sucking* *sucking* *sucking* *sucking* *sucking* *sucking* *sucking* *sucking* *sucking*

1 hour later -

"The test is over; please give me your answers,"

_Finally! That guy has been sucking for one fucking hour now!!! And he didn't freaking stop once!!! How is that fucking possible?!!! Damn!!! I couldn't concentrate on the fucking test and I didn't answer one damn question!!!! _

**Hanaru POV**

I felt people around me stand up and stretch out their stiff muscles.

_I'm so stiff,_

I shock my hands a little.

"Nathan?"

"Hanaru" he flapped one of the pages in my book.

"Isn't it qu-qu-quite a while ago sin-since we last tra-trained?"

He looked up from the book and turned all his attention to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Y-you know, we haven't trained i-in a long ti-tim-time, a-and now- ou-our bodies are all st-stiff,"

"And that means?"

"Can't w-we please pl-play poisoned e-earth with our ne-new friends?"

"Hmm, that would mean that we need a teacher to look after us, you know we fight a little,"

"I would like to take that job," a slow voice came from behind.

Shiro sensei had appeared behind us,

_I didn't sense him coming, he's fast._

"You have another job to do," Nathan's voice was cold and hard.

"That's too boring; your game sounds like much more fun,"

A moment of silence followed.

_Let him say yes! _

"All right then, I'll go ask the others to meet us at the school ground," then he walked to the others, there was a little confused mumbling and Kash burst out a happy "YES!" and then I walked to them, I placed myself behind Nathan as he started to explain the rules;

"Well, you are in teams, two and two, and as the name says you can't touch the earth, you are chained together, the teams compete to stay `alive´ longest, its allowed to shot, push and attack, but you can't make your opponent bleed nor break his bones, you can use roofs, windows, doors, each other, signs and others to move around, your partner will be random, we'll drawing names,"

"That sound like fun, but do we have a teacher to…"

"I'm that teacher Maka-san" Shiro had again appeared out of the blue, I made a small jump.

"Then how do we make the teams?"

"The half of us writes our names on a piece of paper, then the other half draw one, and the one that draws your name is on is your team mate,"

"Piece of cake!" it was Kash who shouted.

"Then Soul, Black Star, Patty, Liz and Hanaru, write your names on a piece of paper, then I, Kid, Maka, Kash and Tsubaki will draw,"

We found a piece of paper, but I didn't have a pen.

"I-I don't ha-have a pen,"

"'Then borrow mine," Nathan gave me a small pen and I wrote my name and put it in Kash's cap.

Then Nathan pulled a name, then Maka, Tsubaki, Kid and last Kash himself.

"The teams are like this;

Kid – Soul

Maka – Black star

Kash - Patty

Tsubaki – Liz

Me – Hanaru

Now Shiro sensei, can you get some hand cuffs?"

"Of course,"

_~ 10 minutes later ~_

We all stood chained together with our partner, in some way I was happy that I was together with Nathan, it made me fell save.

Kash complained about the groups.

"Hey you are fucking cheating, control freak!!!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shorty?"

"You're together with Hanaru?!! That's cheating!!!"

"I pulled a name like everybody ells, how is that cheating?"

"You-you-you… I don't fucking know! But you are a damn cheater!!!"

"Hmm,"

_Those two get along well, _

"Oi, Oi, Oi don't whine, I'm with this perfectionist, who do you think have it hardest?"

"_I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I should just die! Someone kill me!!!!" _

"Wha-what's wrong wi-with Kid-sama?"

"That again, you see, he has something with symmetry and I think he is whining because he only got a chain on the right hand, and because he is with Soul," Liz was the one who answered me,

"Once he took off from a mission because he thought that a picture in the living room was a little more to the right than the left, and on the same mission he almost got killed because the one we were fighting was symmetrical,"

_Eh? Maybe that's why he yelled at me at the library, everyone knows that 8 is a symmetrical number,_

"Oh well better get this fixed… Kid you're not garbage, if you hurry up and win, this quicker you can get away from him, right?"

But he keeps on whining.

"Game set, START!"

**Kash POV: **

Look at those idiot's, they have no idea how dangerous this game is.

I and Patty had jumped at the top of a building nearby.

I smirked, My eyes were locked at Soul and that stupid, fucking freak Kid they still stood on the ground, Kid whining and Soul who shouted that they should get going.

"Oi Kid! Get going, we're going to lose if we don't get going!"

"_I'm garbage!_"

_Is he still going on about that? Freak!! _

Then I saw Soul mumble something and Kid got up.

"So you're saying that the others are asymmetrical?"

"Yes yes, now let's get going or else we'll get disqualified!"

"THAT'S UNFOGIVERBLE!!!" Then Kid jumped up with Soul dangling after him.

_Better get fucking going, _

"Hey Giraffe girl, let's get fucking going!" I pulled the chain,

"Haiii!!!!"

"Hey Shorty where are you going"

_Shit not them!!!!!!! _

"Nowhere control freak, are you going to tell me where?"

"No, I'll show you"

_B-U-L-L-S-H-I-T-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Patty clearly didn't understand what situation we were in, she laughed!!!

This is the golden pair! They never lose in this game!

Nathan stood and smirked at me, waiting for me to change to weapon form, actually it didn't matter a fucking shit if I changed or not, he would blow us away!

"Oi Kash-kun what are we going to do?" the giraffe girl was **AMUSED **by the situation!

"Well the rules says that h-they should knock us down or we should knock them down,"

_No fucking way we're the winners! _

"Okay!" the she pulled me directs in the lions arms!

_Why me? I'm too young to die here!!!!!_

Nathan smiled devilish,

_NO!! OH, HELL NO!!!!! _

*SMACK*

"The team Kash and Patty are out, they touched earth,"

"Be a good pair and stay there, Hanaru, let's find the others"

**Maka POV**

_Why on earth did I get teamed up with this idiot!_

"I THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR IS GOING TO WIN THIS CHILD'S PLAY!!! NJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

"If you want to win we need to find the others…"

"I KNEW THAT!!! NJAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

"Yeah…." I sweat dropped, "WAH!!!"

"ATTACK!!!!! NJAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" and we jumped from roof top to roof top.

"Looks like bird brain and bookworm…"

_Who called me that?!!!!!_

"OI FREAK-WHO-STANDS-ON-A-BUILDING, DON'T CALL MAKA BIRDBRAIN!!!! AND I DON'T READ!!!!!"

"That's why **you **are the birdbrain…"

_That voice… _

I looked up and saw Nathan standing, looking down at us, with Hana-chan standing behind him.

"If you think **birdbrain**, that you can take me on, then please take a shot, and I will break your arm this time" he smirked devilish, but the big **blockhead **just laughed at his comment.

_Look who is all fired up…_

"I THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR WILL TAKE YOUR PRIDE AND YOUR SMILE OF YOUR UGLY FACE!!!!"

"Then come and get me,"

Then Black Star jumped up and I just dangled behind him in the chain.

"This can't be that easy…" Nathan starched his arm out and *SMACK*

He had hit Black star directly in the head, and we began to fall down, while Black Star were unconscious.

"Oh, it wasn't that easy, nice catch Maka-san,"

I had grabbed a windowsill, and now I had all the weight in my left arm.

_How much does this guy weight?!!!_

"Now shall I hit you down?"

"Don't hit _me_ it's not my fault for being teamed up with this block head,"

"Well, I give you that, but I want to win this game, so you are going down, one way or another,"

His amber eyes looked down at me like a lion on its pray,

_This guy has no mercy,_

"Now I'll come down take you up in your arms and let go, how about we do that?"

"How about you continuo playing with the other mice,"

"I've already `played´ with one pair of mice" he smirked.

"Then there is two teams left, go play with them"

"Oh, that's no fun at all… I want to play with you," his smile was playful, but scary.

"I don't _want to _play with you,"

"Nat-Nathan, Maybe we should he-help them?"

"No, it's eat or get eaten, you don't help the enemy,"

_Now Hana-chan can't even stop him this time, this guy is far too fired up_

"Sorry Maka-sama" she sounded sad, and sorry.

"Would you please Hanaru? 5 meters to the left,"

"Yes,"

Hana-chan jumped to the left, behind a metal poll. Then Nathan throw himself down to the windowsill, and kicked it lose.

"Have a safe trip down,"

_His smile pisses me off!_

"You touched the earth! Maka and Black Star's team are out!!"

_At least I landed on the idiot…_

**Nathan POV**

_Two down, two to go. _

A smile ran over my face while dangling.

_The chain's gonna break soon,_

"Hanaru, can you sense something?"

"Not in my circle…"

_Now who is left, the fridge sleeper, crazy stripe head, bird brain's weapon and crazy stripe's weapon, that's too easy,_

"Wait… someone is 7 meters to the right, at the small house, I think it's… now they're gone again"

"Fast or slow?"

"Very fast,"

"They are coming from the right now, just above us,"

I placed my foot on what was left of the windowsill and got up beside Hanaru.

_It's not like she can pull me up, _

I looked around and saw Liz hiding (not very well) behind one of the water towers.

_How can it be so easy?_

"You have a stain on your butt Liz-san"

"Where, where, WHERE?????!!!!!" she jumped out of her `hiding´ place,

"Right…. There!"

_I would say a clear homerun, no wait, _

"You girls sure get a nice grip when your partner is send flying," I looked right in Tsubaki's eyes.

"Maybe we can get a real fight now Hanaru,"

"Are-are you all-all right Liz-sama?"

"_My butt HURTS!!!_"

"Nathan, ple-please don't hur-hurt them any-anymore…" Her face was slightly blushing,

"Of course not…"

_..Yet_

She smiled a little to me, Maybe she's the only one who keeps me cool, but in this game there is no mercy.

"Hanaru, 2 meters to the right and run 4 meters forward, then jump 3 meters up and 10 cm forward again and let me get forward then jump and make a uppercut, got that?"

"Yes, Nii-san!"

Then we attacked, Hanaru followed my instructions like she uses too, and she got a nice hit on Liz.

"Sorry, Liz-sama!!!" she sounded like she was about to cry,

_Why did you say you would like to play when you don't want to hurt anyone?!_

"Hanaru, it's hit or get hit! Now 1 meter to the left 2 meters up and hit her down, do as I say!"

She looked scared at me,

_We'll win! No way, I'll be holding back on newbie's_

"NOW"

She did as I said, but Tsubaki had figured our technique out (It's not that hard) She moved to the right this time, but I kicked her so she would fly right in Hanaru's arms, and so she did, her and her partner flew down on the ground.

"NATHAN, LOOK OUT!!!"

I just barely dodged the kick coming from… Crazy stribe?

_He's quick, but not quick enough,_

"Hanaru quick kick this direction please,"

But he dodged it,

As I predicted he moved closer to me, and I swung my leg's right up in his head. Then he and his bud' flew into the wall of one of the building.

"Don't underestimate us I know you can hear me,"

"Oi Kid, want to kick this guy's ass? Oi Kid? HEY WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING!!"

Stibes, had passed out, his jacked was ripped on the right side, probably ripped on the building,"

_This guy is fainting pretty often? _

His partner had gotten a grip on the roof on the building,

"Why do they always get a grip on something?"

"We're in Death city! There is always something to get a grip on!"

_Damn you fridge sleeper!_

"Look out, I'm becoming sadistic, I hate sarcasm you know," I glared full force at him.

"Oi, Oi, Oi I wasn't sarcastic!"

"Sure sure fridge sleeper, now go to hell,"

"Shit!!"

"Too lateto beg for mercy, High jump Hanaru let me handle their fall,"

"Yes sir,"

"The winner is Nathan and Hanaru!!!"

_~back on ground~_

"Not fair!!! He cheated!"

"We won fair and square,"

_Except the fact that Hanaru used my special pen, _

"Hn! I want new teams!"

"Good idea Kash-kun, new teams are forming now, this time the ones who pulled a name I going to put their name in the cap,"

_Damn that teacher, whatever I'll win anyway, _

"I don't want to participate this time Shiro-sensei," Maka had a tired look in her eyes,

_Who would blame her, after a fall like that and to teamwork with that idiot, I would go crazy. _

"Is anyone else who doesn't want to participate?"

Tsubaki and Liz-san raised their hands.

"Oh Maka-san could you be the judge in this match, it looked so fun that I, myself would like to participate,"

"All right Shiro-sensei, write your name on the back side of my paper,"

"Then shall we?" 

_I hate his attitude, _

"All right, this round's teams are like followed:

Black Star – Nathan

Hanaru – Kid

Kash – Soul

Patty – Shiro-sensei"

_Hell No_

I looked at the chain that bound us together, and the idiot at the end. I felt all blood leave my face.

"I THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR ARE NOT HAPPY WITH THIS!!!"

"Do you think I'm happy? You are the loud bird brain,"

I looked at Hanaru,

_Why is she blushing? He haven't even touched her yet,_

_I'm going to take that smile of his face, _

I saw Kash glare the same way as me.

_Looks like I'm not alone who has someone they wanna hit, _

"Ready… Start!"

"Come on," I jumped to the right, but I returned to the ground with a loud bump,

"What the hell?" behind me sat bird brain just as confused as me?

"What are you doing?"

"THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR DOES NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM A NEWBIE!!!"

_Of course not,_

"After you"

_I'll kill you from behind, _

We soon reached one of the tall buildings, I looked around and I spotted Hanaru and crazy three stripes. I pulled the chain.

"Come on you birdbrain, let's knock them do-"

I pulled in the chain a little harder, but it didn't move an inch.

"Didn't I say we'll get going?" I felt my anger bobble,

"I WILL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!!!" the moron stood _hanging _in the chain, letting all his weight on the chain.

_Moron… He really thinks he is capable of holding me._

And there he stood holding _me _with his _weight_.

_As if it's stopping me, _

I pulled him full force, and that resulted in, him flying headfirst in that stupid teaches hand. That hand holding his juice carton.

"Look out _sensei,_"

Then he _**glared **_at me, _he __**glared**_!

"Can't take a small hit?"

He looked by turns at me and the carton.

"Did you make my Tomato juice fall?"

"I swung the idiot, so yes,"

"_You're an evil man, you knocked down my precious!_"

_Is he Gollum? _

"You're going to pay for this!!"

He grabbed mine and _moron nr. 1's _chain and swung us around, but my weight surprised him and he flew with us. My weight pulled us longer than expected, and even I didn't predict this. We flew head first into Hanaru and the rich brat's chain and they got pulled with us.

*BUMP*

The teams:

Nathan – Black star

Hanaru – Kid

Shiro sensei – Patty

Touched the ground, their out!

The winners are Soul and Kash!"

Those idiots just stood there looking dump while the rest of us were bungled together, unable to move an inch, because of the chains.

"Oi, Oi, what happened here?"

"Don't know… but it's _his _first time losing! This is not good…"

**Unknown POV**

I stood hidden in the shadows, looking at the witch.

"Welcome Medusa-_chan_"

"May I ask who you are?"

"Mm… I'm a spot on your floor, but I'm not dirt, I'm hanging over the ground and still flying light, visible in sun but not in rain, living behind every one on this planet. Who am i?"

She gave a small chuckle "come out **Shadow,**"

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" I smirked behind my cloak.

"Why did you free me? It cannot be because you felt like it"

"You can hide in the shadows, but for there to be a shadow, there needs to be something casting the light"

"You need my help?"

"I need your light"

**Well well, now Medusa is with Shadow… Got to put him in the story some more…. :D **

**Nathan lost XDXD Not good.. **

**Now (please?) you know the drill! **

**Review!!! **

**Twiz!!! :3**


	7. Shizuka city and some Animagic

**I've found out that you don't know the drill? **

**It means: Please review?**

**Anyway… The gang got a mission. **

**I do not own Soul eater or the original characters. Only my own! And the plot in this story!**

**DTK and Hanaru are getting closer and 2 new characters are here!**

**Ready, Steady… Read! ^^**

The night had fallen over the small city of Shizuka city. The stars were shinning bright and light up even the smallest of the streets in the big city.

A family was going through the big city, a woman just about the 29, her husband and their little boy. The happy family didn't know what was about to happen, 4 shadows stood on one of the rooftops, looking down at the family walking by.

"Everyone?" a voice came from one of the shadows, it sounded sad somehow.

"Everyone." the tallest of the shadows stepped forward, the black cloak lifted a little in the wind.

"Now go my Lights, kill and collect, have no mercy,"

The other shadows bowed and disappeared into the dark night.

"Bye Shizuka city"

Then terrifying scream filled the quiet night.

The shadows moved quickly and killed everybody on their way, leaving no survivors, not woman, nor kids.

The streets were colored red from the blood of the citizen; only the old mansion in the outskirts of the city was left untouched.

~ O ~

One day later the group looked at what was left of the city. The buildings still stood untouched, but there was nothing that was still alive, only ravens that was sitting on the dead bodies, eating the flesh.

"What happened?" Hanaru stood with her head down, and her voice was shaking.

"It's terrible… all those people…" Maka took Hanaru's hand to comfort her.

"We can't just stand here and crying over what happened, we need to look for survivors, let's just hope that Shinigami-sama was wrong,"

"Heh, yea if what he said is right, then there is no survivors," Kash stood poking one of the dead with a stick. "And then we will have wasted our time looking"

"Don't bother the dead Shorty,"

"But it's fucking funny!"

"_Why dear, is it that the one day in 200 years that I go on a vacation then the whole city is destroyed? Is this what you call karma?" _

"Who said that?" Hanaru turned around, and walked a little forth.

"_Someone is here,_" she whispered.

We all walked closer to the corner of the street.

At the end of the street stood a tall man, he had silvery white hair, old fashioned clothes in dark brown colors, a high hat, white gloves, a monocle on the left eye and a cane in his hand, on his left shoulder sat a black Raven.

His right hand gently caresses the ravens head.

"Now dear, how much do you and your friends have left to clean up?"

Black Star charge towards him,

"I THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU, YOU MURDER!"

"Now, Now, don't play with the big ones, little friend"

He knocked his cane in the ground and the whole group flew up in small bubbles.

"May I ask you, who you are?" he adjusted his monocle.

"We are…"

"NJAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR, THE ONE WHO OVERPOWERD GOD!"

"Yes, yes little friend in stupidity you do indeed, now little miss you were saying?" he looked at Maka.

"Thank you, we came from Shibusen, Shinigami-sama asked us to go to this city and see what had happened, and he said something about there not being any survivors, and while we were looking we heard you,"

"Shibusen, why didn't you say that to begin with?"

He snapped his fingers, and all the girls and Kid, fell down quietly, while the others fell down with a loud bump.

"HEY STUPID OLD MAN WHY THE HELL, DID YOU DO THAT!" Kash glared at the man.

The man knocked his cane in the ground again, and the ground under Kash raised and send him flying.

"The name is Nickolas J. R. not _old_ man, I've only been in this city for 200 years and 1 hour, I'm no _old _man,"

Nathan rose up from his crater.

"Why is it that Kid was the only boy who didn't fall hard," he brushed the dirt of his shirt.

"He looked more civilized, cave man,"

Nathan glared full force.

"Now, now foolish old man, don't make a big fuzz, or else I'll break every bone in that old body of yours,"

"I'm not a fond of violence cave man, but if you enjoy proving me right then go on ahead and use violence, cave man,"

Nathan jumped at him, but just before he hit him, the bird shot some stools at him, and that hit him right in face. He stopped right on spot, and then he spoke _very_ quiet.

"I've heard that ravens is a delicacy on the country"

The raven flew as fast as it could back to Nickolas's shoulder.

Hanaru walked to Nathan and wiped the stools of his head with a napkin.

Nickolas jumped to her side, took the napkin away and kissed her hand.

"Well, well, aren't you a pretty little lady? Can I ask you your name, miss?" he smiled at her, and she blushed.

"No you can't ask her name, pervert old man" Nathan had stepped in, in front of Hanaru.

Nickolas let go of her hand and glared at Nathan.

"Are you not a bit overprotective cave man?"

In the back Kash has come back hobbling,

"That's what I'm fucking talking about! Look your big damn block head! It's not only me that thinks that you're a bit freaking overprotective, damnit!"

"What language, what language, oh well, I'll have to leave you, my lovely lady's, I am, or was the protector of this city, it's my job to clean up, if you'll excuse me,"

He bowed and the bird flew away, then he walked a little away, but stopped and looked back at the group with a sly smile on his lips.

"I… I could not, by any chance ask you to…"

"No you-you couldn't by any chance ask us **any**thing, OLD man" Nathan did clearly not like the man, but Nickolas seemed unaffected by that fact.

"Well, are we a bit grumpy cave man?" he walked over to Maka and took her hand and kissed it,

"Could you please help me search for survivors, it would be a shame if I destroyed the city and there were someone in there."

Maka sweat dropped,

"Well, okay we'll help you out, we need to do it anyway" She then draw her hand back like it was on fire, this man reminded her too much of her father…

"Fantastic! How about we split up? Cave man and red head go to the old red district, young lady…" he took Hanaru's hand.

"You go with the young gentleman here and go look on the fields just outside the city, of course I would have loved to have you by my side, but I don't think my wife would love that idea" he winked and gave her hand to Kid pressing their hands together, and Nathan stood on his tiptoes with bare anger, Kash standing before him trying to hold him back.

"Young sensible lady, go with the two boys here, take good care of them" he took Black star and Soul in the arms and pushed them to Maka's side,

"You two," he pointed at Liz and Patty, "You go to the town center and the town hall square,"

"And you, my lovely lady are going with me on a guided tour around the streets," he placed Tsubaki's hand around his elbow and walked off with her.

"Black star!" she tried to reach out for him but got dragged along with the monocle guy.

"Someone needs to be sacrifices, come we are going Hanaru," Nathan turned around and began to walk away, Hanaru didn't move an inch.

"Come, we're going Hanaru" He looked back at her.

"W-we said we wo-would help him…"

"No, Maka said she would help him"

"Bu-but…"

He looked at her for a couple of minutes before turning around walking away, dragging a chocked Kash with him. She stood still for a little while, before turning to Kid.

"Sha-shall we?" she pointed at the fields.

Kid looked at her before he nodded.

"Yes, let's go"

~ O ~

They had walked for a couple of minutes. They didn't say anything at all, they just walked.

_This is kind of awkward… this is far too quiet, but how do I start a conversation with her? She is so shy… _

"The weather is nice and all the flowers are blooming"

"Ye-yes, the we-weather is nice, but I wi-wish I cou-could see t-the flowers tho-though,"

"Ahm… Sorry… I didn't think about… just… Sorry…"

"No, y-you d-don't ne-need to ap-apologies its ok-okay, It's al-always be-been like this,"

"You were born blind?"

She were quiet for a while,

"No, Nathan to-told me that I could see o-once… but so-something happ-happened when I was 5 h-he didn't tell me wha-what,"

I nodded,

_Why is that?_

"You can't remember?"

"No, I ca-can't remember an-anyt-anything, from before I woke up a-and everything wa-was black,"

"Hmm…"

_Not a very long conversation… what do we have in common? _

"Have you read any nice book recently?"

"Ah! Ye-yes, I-I-I read a new b-book Nathan bo-bought for me: Shi-Shibusen's History, Your sch-school has a very in-interesting history,"

"Yes indeed,"

**Hanaru POV**

_I can't even keep a conversation, I'm hopeless, and he's probably thinking that I'm boring… _

"Ahm… Ho-how about you, Kid-sama? Ahm…"

_I'm hopeless…_

Then he laughed,

_Did I say something funny?_

"We're not very good at keeping a converse going, are we?" he said, laughing,

I was confused…

-o-

Nathan looked under a couple of old sheets.

_Nothing… _

He raised his head and looked around,

_I feel a disturbance… hmm… _

"Hey Shorty! I'm going inside this building, just continue without me,"

"Hmf! Take care, _freak…" _

"Did you say anything, Shorty?"

"No, no nothing just take care… and stay nearby! No going after Hanaru, I think she is fine without you,"

Nathan walked back into the open street,

"What makes you think that?"

"Ahm.." _A mine! A god damn mine! Damn it!_

"Take care!" and I ran into a house.

_Idiot…_

-o-

Her happy laughter filled the air, she laughed and laughed, till tears ran down her face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I-i-I'm so-so sor-sorry, I-I j-just ca-can't st-stop, I thought i-it was me!"

_Is that funny? _

_She is laughing so heartily, my confused look; don't seem to… she can't see, then why is she finding it so funny?_

She moved a little forward _(still laughing)_ and placed her full weight on his chest for support, but he wasn't prepared for the extra weight, and they fell over with a loud bump. They were both shocked, he stared at her for a moment, and then they both started laughed. After a couple of minutes they were back up.

"It's been so long since I've laughed so much, *giggle*"

"You don't laugh with the two others?" he looked questioned at her,

"No, they are always so serious,"

_Doesn't look like that from my point of view… _

Her smile fainted a little.

"You aren't stuttering anymore?"

She seemed just as shocked as I; she mumbled a few words very quickly.

"You're right," she began mumbling things very fast; to make sure she was not stuttering.

She smiled at me,

"I'm not stuttering Kid-sama!"

"Please just call me Kid,"

Her smile fainted a little,

"Kid-san?"

"Just Kid,"

"Kid-kun?"

"KID"

"But… but?"

"Just Kid,"

"S-s-sorry!"

_And the stuttering is back… _

We continued our walk, not talking.

Then behind some tree we... I mean, I saw, a big house or a mansion.

Tall dark walls kept whatever there was inside there, safe. The windows were so dusty that you couldn't see what was behind them.

I growled. _ Asymmetry! _

"Wha-what is it Kid-sama?"

"There is a mansion lying ahead is_ Asymmetry" _

"A mansion? Ma-maybe there is som-someone living there?"

-o-

Kash looked around the corner, nothing... Not even a raven, only dead bodies.

_Blood, blood, blood and more freaking blood! So fucking nice!_

A smile crossed his lips as he continued his `happy´ walk.

*thud*

Something or rather _someone _had walked straight into him!

"Hey watch where you're going little… girl?"

A small girl with purple hair had walked into him, or maybe purple, there were a gigantic black hat in the way, but it looked purple on the pigtails that came out from under the hat.

"I FOUND A SURVIVOR! How did you survive little girl and what's ya' name? You don't have to be afraid anymore, we came to save you! Do you know who the fuck did this? Hey little girl why aren't you answering my questions? Little girl?"

The girl mumbled something

"What? I didn't quite catch that little girl?"

"Sha…"

"What? Was it Shadow?"

"Sha…"

"You can tell me, I'm the damn good guy! You are safe here!"

"SHALL I BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK PUNK! DO NOT CALL ME A _LITTLE GIRL_!"

The girl got up and a pair of big blue angry eyes starred at him.

"Oh boy, oh boy! You didn't just call him a little girl? Betta' run mate!"

_The hat spoke? _

The hat looked like a cat's head. The yellow eyes looked at him with pity.

Nathan came into vision around the corner.

"Kash you shouted that you had found someone? Oh a girl, hallo did Shorty there scare you? Don't worry little girl I will make sure he doesn't do that anymore, follow me little girl we'll take you to a safer place,"

"I AM NOT A GIRL! SCREW YOU!"

A pink light hit Nathan, and on the exact same spot as where Nathan had stood before stood a big black horse looking rather dumbfounded.

"Did you just?"

The girl looked just as dumbfounded as the horse.

"Yes my partner here transformed your stupid buddy into an animal," answered the hat.

"Something must be wrong with the curse I wanted him to become a fly"

"Hell ya' then I could have crush him but, Wauw! Awesome! Well, well how does it feel to be a gee-gee Nathan?" Kash smirked, The horse moved closer, and raised its head.

It was still much taller than him.

"Hey little girl! Can you make him into that fly now please? I'm not so good with this damn situation!"

The hat sweat dropped.

"Are you stupid or something?"

The horse nodded.

"How many times do I have to say this? I AM A BOY!"

Pink lights flew in Kash's direction, but he dodged them all.

"Why aren't you helping me horsy!" the horse glared at him as the lights continued to shot at him.

"I better get going now!"

Kash ran.

And a pissed of boy and horse followed him close ready to shot him down or stamp him down.

**Unknown POV: **

The black coat flew around my shoulders.

_`wee need hisssssss sssskils´_

I needed to find him now, I didn't have much time.

I kept myself in the shadows.

"_Tsubaki-chan? Where are you?" _

There he was.

_`Go talk to him, he can't refussssse usssss´_

"Hello Nickolas," I stood inside a small alley.

Suddenly the shadows around me began to move. The wrapped around me like a cocoon.

"What do you want young one?"

"Your skill"

"My skill?"

The shadows tighten, and the man turned around his blood red eyes looked at me with anger as he moved into the ally.

_`pleasssse him, make him ours´_

"Yes, your shadow control, I need it"

"You need it? For what _if _I may ask?"

The shadows tighten even more, pressing the air out of my lungs.

"Revenge, killing and as a payment"

The shadows let go and I dropped to the ground.

"What payment?"

"Well it was my men who killed everyone in the city, I freed you,"

"You know, I'm not the type who loves to have a dept, I could kill you here and now and get free"

_`Idiot, I told you to pleasssse him, not teassssse him, I will take over from here´_

A pain rushed though me and everything became dark.

The eyes behind the cloak changed.

A pair of yellow reptile eyes looked back into the blood red ones.

"I am apologizzzzing for my human's missssstakessssss"

The cloak wearing one bowed as deep as the shadows would allow him.

"Who are you then?"

"My name isssssssss Warui, I am the madnesssssssss in thisssssss human,"

"I've seen this a few times by now, the madness take its own form, huh?"

"Your brain isssss almost asss gifted asssss your look,"

"Oh you are flattering me!"

"All we need isssssss a couple of lessonsssss in ssssssshadow control my lord"

"And you want me to teach you?"

"Yessss my lord, Pleassssssse"

"Why would I do that?"

"Becaussssssse it will bring you benefitsssss, lotsssss of them, my lord"

"Like what?"

"The pleasssssure of killing the humanssss in thissss world, power and ssssexual pleasssure"

"Sounds like a good deal to me,"

"Fine my friend, fine sssssssssssssh, we'll meet again"

The snaky voice disappeared with the yellow reptile eyes, and the body.

"This will be interesting" A smirk crossed Nickolas's lips as he walked into the main street again, resume his search for Tsubaki.

**Boom! **

**Hehe.. sorry for being late with this one.. (I have some exams going right now, and so has my BETA) **

**Kid and Hanaru is not having the best conversations right now -.-' (sorry)**

**It will get better! **

**And yes Tsubaki has escaped from Nickolas (Would you like to spent some time with him? [I would, but that's not the case here]) **

**Now we got to know a little more about shadow and who he is.. and Warui is Japanese and means evil.. fitting right?**

**Well Say hallo to Nickolas and the little BOY! I said it right :P **

**Look forward to the next one! **

**Please Please Please review people! T.T**


	8. Zoo City

**HALLO! It's been a long time since I last updated -.-' SORRY! **

**I've been busy with school, and I've got Writersblok! QO **

**But Now I've updated! WEEE! **

**Please enjoy! **

_Better run, better run, better run! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! _

Kash could clearly hear the hoofs behind him, and see the pink lights that flashed around him. He was getting so tired, he could barely dodge them. He didn't look behind him, he knew they were after him.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_

He had run though the whole city now, his legs fucking ached.

_I can't fucking stop now! It's gonna' be my fucking death!_

Then the lights stopped.

_A chance!_

Kash climb up on a building.

_Here the freaking gee-gee can't follow. _

When he reached the top he suddenly heard a voice.

"Whew! What a ride, you make a good horse cave man,"

On the back of the angry black horse sat Nickolas with a small black rabbit in his arms.

The horse discovered that _someone _was sitting on his back, and began to jump around, trying to get the man of his back.

The man just sat on and followed the horse movement, and he didn't fall of that easy.

"Now now, no need to get angry, I just needed to get a small ride, I can't run as quick as you guys,"

Then he elegantly jumped of the horse. The horse turned around and attacked the stowaway.

The man lifted his cane toward the horse and the horse stopped with a loud crash, and fell to the ground.

Kash just sat on his roof, looking down at the incident.

"How the freaking hell did you stop the gee-gee?"

Nickolas looked up at the boy.

"Experience and a good cane my friend,"

The little boy stood looking rather angry at Nickolas.

"YOU!"

Nickolas looked confused at the boy, and pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

A pink light flashed toward Nickolas, but he just swung his cane and the flash flew in another direction.

"No I am not, you on the other hand are going to turn everyone back right now _daughter,_"

The boy trembled of bare anger.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD OLD MAN!"

Then the boy ran away.

"Oh dear how troublesome,"

Kash jumped down from his roof.

"What did ya' mean by `daughter´?"

"Oh, she is my _beloved _daughter"

"Isn't _she _a _he?_"

"You could say so, but _he _looks like a _she_,"

Kash sweat dropped.

"What did ya' mean with `turn everyone back´?"

Nickolas smiled

"You will find out soon enough,"

He gave Kash the little black (scared) rabbit, and walked away.

-0-

_Fluff? No not fluff… what is this?_

Hanaru's hand's hold a small unknown existence, but she knew 3 things about this _thing. _

It was a living being: it was breathing and it had a beating heart.

It had a beak, but no wings just flippers?

It had weird feathers, small and straight ones.

"Wha-what are you?"

_`Raeaep raeaaaaep raeaaaep raep!´_

"Ki-Kid-sama? A-are you there? I found something!"

_`Raeaaaaaep!´ _

_No answer_

"Kid-sama!"

_`Raeaaaaaaaaep!´_

The animal in her hands began to move.

"He is not... Hey stay still!"

The animal stopped moving around,

`_Raep,´_

"If just I could see what you are then I could help you go home…"

She moved her hands a little more around on the animal before she stood up.

"We should find the others, they can tell me what you are, and maybe Kid-sama is there too,"

She pressed the animal against her chest and ran back toward the city.

-0-

Nickolas came back with a blond Owl, white Snake, Blue Hedgehog, Dog (A golden retriever) and a cream colored cat.

"Here is the rest, this is quite troublesome"

"What ya' meaning old man?" Kash stared confused at Nickolas who shortly glared at him.

"Have you noticed that none of your friends has come to your rescue, Blockhead?"

Kash looked around him, and noticed for the first time that he was all alone. He looked lost for a moment, but then he pulled himself together and looked back at Nickolas.

"And ya' fucking point is? Oldie"

"*growl* Look at the animals for a minute, don't they seem familiar?"

Kash bowed down and looked the Owl in the eyes.

"Do ya' look familiar? Huh Owl?"

*uhuuuu! Uhu!*

His eyes continued to the snake.

"And you snaky?"

*Hschsssssssss! Schssssssssssss!*

Kash sweat dropped.

The blue hedgehog jumped up and down.

*Scuip! Scuip!*

"Look block head, the hedgehog is more intelligent than you"

The horse suddenly got up and walked over to Kash and snorted him right in head. ¨

"WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU, YOUR FUCKING GEE-GEE!...Oh… you mean that they?"

"Yes blockhead, your friends is right before you," Nickolas smirked.

Kash looked back at the animals.

"…. Maka?"

The owl flapped its wings *Uhu!*

"…. Soul?"

The Snake waved with its tail *Hschssss*

"Black Star?"

The hedgehog jumped up and down again.

"Tsubaki?"

The small rabid in his arms bit his t-shirt and pulled it. Kash quickly looked down at it and out it down beside the hedgehog.

"Liz?"

The cat moved its tail from side to side *Nyan!*

He nodded.

"Patty?"

The dog wagged its tail happily *Wuf Wuf*

"Alright I know the fucking gee-gee is Nathan, all we're missing is Hanaru and Kid,"

"They'll be here soon, I saw Hana-chan ran toward us, she should be here soon."

Nickolas pointed back toward the place he came from.

The dog barked.

"Yes I saw Death the kid was with her, but not quite in his normal form"

"HEY! KASH! SOMETHING IS WRONG! KID IS GONE AND HE DOESN'T ANSWER ME WHEN I CALL, AND THE ONLY THING I COULD FIND WAS THIS!"

As she got up beside him her breathing was heavy, and unsteady.

"I-I-I found th-this"

In her hands was a small penguin. On the penguins left flipper were three white stripes.

"Oh, a yellow-eyed penguin, they are actually really rare, they only breed on New Zealand,"

Nickolas corrected his monocle.

"A-A-A Penguin?"

"AND that penguin couldn't by any chance be Death the kid?" Kash looked at the penguin. It nodded back to him with eager.

"Aha, so the only humans back are Hanaru, Oldie and me, me and myself, now we got that on place..." he looked around for a moment, "… Now what?"

Hanaru raised her hand.

"Yes Hana-chan," it was Nickolas who answered,

"Ehm, I-I-I just got here, wha-what ha-happe-happened?"

Kash looked dumbfounded at her.

"well… All the others.. they.. well.. they got turned into animals"

"What?"

"They… Ehm…"

"They got turned into Animals Hana-chan, in your arms right now is Death the kid"

She lifted the penguin.

"Kid-sama?"

`_Raep,´_

**Yes, Kid's a penguin… **

**Did you guys notice that she didn't stutter, while Kid is the penguin? AND Kash is thinking!**

**This is getting better! **

**And I got some new ideas ready! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
